The present invention is generally directed to a portable computer and more particularly a case in which the portable computer can be housed. Portable computer that are manufactured today are positioned an openable case where the case is integral with the portable computer. However, the openable case is not designed to provide a convenient means for carrying the portable computer or for protecting the portable computer from wear and tear during the transporting of the portable computer. Accordingly, a separate protective case is utilized with the portable computer when it is necessary to transport the portable computer or to protect the portable computer from levels of wear and tear that are not normally encountered when using such a portable computer. The protective case is designed to fit around the portable computer and usually has a zipper or other securing means that allows the protective case to be secured around the portable computer. In many instances, the protective case has a layer of padding or other protective material in the interior of the protective case to provide additional protection for the protective computer. A handle or carrying strap is also usually associated with the protective case so that the portable computer can be more easily carried when the portable computer is being transported.
The protective case functions very effectively to protect the portable computer and provide a convenient means for transporting the portable computer. However, when not in use, it is necessary to store the protective case and to make sure the protective case is in a convenient location when it is desired to transport the portable computer. In addition, when the portable computer is being transported through areas where there are security concerns such as airports or into buildings with a high level of security, it is frequently necessary to remove the portable computer from the protective case so that the computer can be inspected and/or passed through an X-ray device. At airports, in particular, it has become increasingly time consuming to remove a portable computer from the protective case so that the computer can be passed through the X-ray inspection equipment. The portable computers normally do not have any identification means to identify the owner or user of the portable computer. Accordingly, it may be difficult to identify a particular portable computer after it has passed through the X-ray equipment especially if there is any confusion or additional processing that is necessary at the security checkpoint. The portable computers that are removed from the protective case for security inspection are also less protected and subject to being damages during the security checking operation. There is also a possibility that the computer can be dropped or otherwise damaged when it is being removed from or repositioned in the portable case during the security checking process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention provide a portable computer that does not require a separate carrying case to protect the portable computer from wear and tear during the transporting of the portable computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable computer that has an identification means build into the exterior case of the portable computer to facilitate proper identification of the portable computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a case for a portable computer that has a carrying means that can be utilized to facilitate the transporting of the portable computer.